Buried under Stones
by mangaaddict26
Summary: Akane sets up a memorial stone for the Kagari and Masaoka - Enforcers, partners and friends. Akane visits it as often as she can, comforting herself over the absence of her closest friends. However, said closest friends are closer to her than she thinks.


**Wow…how long has it been since I've written eh? I get tired of fandoms really quickly I guess…which is why I never write multi-chap, considering I can never remain committed to them.**

**Anyway, today I'm back with a Psycho-Pass fanfic. My heart's been ripped out and I've been screaming "Kogamiiiiiiii" for the past 48 hours.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Kagari, Masaoka and Shogo wouldn't have died if I owned Psycho-Pass.**

**Warnings: Slight Kogane, Unbeta'd**

**Summary: **Akane sets up a memorial stone for the Kagari and Masaoka - Enforcers, partners and friends. Akane visits it as often as she can, comforting herself over the absence of her closest friends. However, said closest friends are closer to her than she thinks.

* * *

"Kagari-san, Masaoka-san, thank you for all you've done. You guys have helped me to grow as an Inspector and I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Kagari-kun, thank you for reminding me of my purpose for becoming an Inspector and putting up with this silly girl. Masaoka-san, thank you giving me the love of a father during my time here, thank you for helping me out when Ginoza-san goes too far, thank you for showing me what it's like to be a true detective, protecting the people."

The brunette couldn't help the tears that fell as she spoke. She had grown so attached to her Enforcers during that short time and saw them as more than dogs, more than subordinates. The yellow flowers placed in front of the memorial said it all – they were her precious friends.

"I'll visit you guys again tomorrow, promise! I won't let you guys get lonely, though I doubt you will, considering how much of a talker the both of you are," chuckled the Inspector as she walked back to her car.

The memorial stone had been placed outside of the city area, where no one was bound to check as it had been deserted for years. The reason was simple, Kogami would be able to visit his ex-comrades if he wished to do so, without any complications or a high risk of being discovered.

* * *

Inspector Akane Tsunemori returned the following day, with more flowers as well as a bottle of sake. Placing them down gently, she gave a warning to Masaoka not to let Kagari drink too much, or else he would get drunk and spill embarrassing secrets about the people of Division 1.

Akane knew that she was being delusional, treating them as if they were still alive, but she still has Ginoza's expectations to live up too, as well as a newbie to take care of. This was the only way to keep her Psycho-Pass clear, as their deaths had taken quite a toll on her, her crime coefficient increasing little by little each day until the memorial had been set up.

Akane tells them about the new cases that she has had to take on lately and how much trouble it was handling the rookie, but she has an endearing smile on her face, likely remembering her first days in MWPSB. Finishing up the conversation, she stands up to leave but not without telling them that she wouldn't be able to visit them tomorrow because of a case. Somehow, she knows that they had understood her and reaffirmed her that it wouldn't hurt if she wasn't able to visit them for just one day.

* * *

Two days later, Akane returns to the memorial exhausted but happy. In her hands, she carries a bouquet of Arbor Vitae, Agrimony and Oak Leaved Geraniums, signifying true and unchanging friendship as well as her gratitude to them.

She wishes she had brought along lemon-scented Geraniums, Pink carnations and yellow tulips, because there was a person visiting the memorial, speaking to Kagari and Masaoka like she did. He wore a cloak, which hid most of him from view, but voice was unmistakably that of her ex-Enforcer, Kogami Shinya.

She knew he couldn't run away forever, just like he had a keen nose for hunting Makishima, she had a keen nose for searching and chasing after Kogami, her friend and possibly the man whom she had fallen in love with. Said man's senses were as sharp as ever as he turned around and gave a sad smile to Akane who could only stand there shocked.

She snapped out of it, when a teasing whistle and some chuckles erupted from the direction of the memorial stone. The tears she was holding back rushed out as she tackled Shinya to the ground.

"Y-You idiot! Why didn't you listen to me? Why?! You could've returned to the MWPSB with your execution sentence lifted! If only you hadn't killed Makishima…you could've come back to us."

The ex-Enforcer wrapped his arms around the body of the brunette, not saying anything.

"Then again, I guess you're happier being free now, Kogami-san."

"…"

"Answer me! Or do you regret your decision? That maybe if you came back, things would be better? Kogami Shinya! No matter what you do, you are not allowed to regret, ever! Face the consequences of your decisions, this is an order!"

"I'm no longer your subordinate…Inspector."

"And yet you still call me that, Kogami-san?"

Both Inspector and ex-Enforcer laughed. Old habits died hard and forged relationships died even harder, so for now, the casual bantering and the secret smiles was close enough to what they originally had…for now.

"You'll be leaving Japan again soon, won't you, Kogami-san? Just promise me… don't die until we eliminate the Sibyl system."

"Yes ma'am."

And with that, they parted ways, the only witnesses to their exchange being the wind and the smiling faces of Masaoka and Kagari.

_Till we meet again, partner._

* * *

**AHHHHH! I cried after writing each sentence, because it kept reminding me of the ending. **

**Anyway, as you can see, I kinda referenced the language of flowers in the story, so let me explain.**

**Yellow flowers in general signify friendship, as well as jealousy. In this case I'm using the former meaning.**

**Arbor Vitae mean **_**Unchanging Friendship**_

**Agrimony signifies **_**Gratitude and Thankfulness**_

**Oak-leaved Geraniums mean **_**True Friendship**_

**As for the ones which she wished to have when she saw Kogami,**

**Yellow Tulips signify **_**Hopeless Love**_

**Lemon-scented Geraniums signify **_**Unexpected Meeting**_

**Pink Carnations mean **_**I will never forget you**_

**That's all for now I guess. Maybe I'll write a continuation, maybe I won't. Heheh.**


End file.
